Percabeth songfics
by AutopsyAGoldfish
Summary: my first upload on here  anyway there some percabeth songfics on here the first one on here is based on "Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?" this one is in Percy POV I suggest you listen to the song really cute its a country song any requests for any songs


A/N: fluff appears. Fluffy as flareon or arcanine. Song based off of, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Middle of the summer few years after the war, Annabeth and I have been pretty good. Still having some of the best underwater kisses around! I mean I probably was the one to start any future under water kiss traditions here.

Wondering what I'm doing, now in life? Well we, meaning Annabeth and I, were sitting on her Momma's cabin roof. Talking about everything from architecture to fishes. Yes, fishes. I want fishes when I get a house or apartment of my own. Some angelfish or clown fish whatever type they have in the store. Annabeth is still working on Olympus. Athena is quite proud of her, I know. Who wouldn't be if your daughter is rebuilding Olympus?

This still keeps me thinking at night. Why am I still nervous around her? I mean we've been together since the war, but still I get butterflies in me or those trout that jump up a waterfall, that might be heart jumping up every time I see her…

You know what else got my attention now? The smell of nectar and your perfume. I've been trying to think of my next move. Maybe I do have seaweed for a brain…?

Suddenly you turned to me giving me your 'I got an idea or I'm a clever person' smile. "Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot, but you're 'bout to miss your shot. Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

You know that was my best dang kiss? I mean it was even better than the under water ones we had when we thrown in the lake! Well I gotta say then one we had after that was pretty good. It was long and slow and gentle. Long, slow, and gentle…

I knew I wanted this to last. So I better go ask your dad for his blessing and so I can ask for your hand.

I couldn't believe when I asked he gave me his blessing! The fates must've been gracious or wanted give the hero of Olympus a bone. I took a chance and bought the wedding band.

Next time I saw you, we were with all our friends from Grover to Clarisse, yes she even started to tolerate me after the war I thank Chris for that, I think he made her a little domesticated. The Stoll brothers came, well we had to make sure they didn't have any pranks up their sleeves. I got Katie to, uh, frisk Travis since she was his girlfriend. Well about Connor? Well Mrs. O'Leary just sniffed him and nudged her nose against him. They both look appalled at us, well maybe not Travis as much probably Katie promised him something later. Our friends knew I was proposing, I knew they wouldn't try anything, but still their Travis and Connor kids of Hermes, you can never be to careful with them.

It got later in the night, with the fire blazing high and proud. I stood in front of you. You were talking to Juniper she was babbling excitedly. You noticed me and looked up and smiled. I got down to one knee. Everyone hushed, a few excited murmurs here and there. Wise Girl don't be smart aleck tonight I want it to be special.

You said the best thing I could hope for, "Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I love you a lot. I think we've got a real good shot  
>Are you gonna kiss me or not?" you leaned forward and wrapped you arms around my neck and placed your kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around your waist, I leaned back to get more comfortable. Your pretty blonde hair splayed on your shoulders. Every one there was whooppin' and hollerin'. A howl from Mrs. O'Leary in agreement. We pulled back. Your pretty grey eyes looking in my sea green eyes looking back. I looked down and opened that navy blue felt box every man wants to hold. The ring I got her wasn't fancy or flashy. I got you a ring with a pretty diamond I thought that was big enough for her. I slipped that ring on left hand ring finger. Hey I think Wise Girl rubbed off of me! That is I got smarter somehow.<p>

We planned everything from June wedding and the cake to the honeymoon. We wanted the wedding at camp on the beach. I mean the wedding was going to pretty and well planned out since Annabeth is one of the most methodical people I know, well except for Athena since she's the goddess of wisdom and all.

You know the grooms cake? I choose a chocolate one with guess what icing? If you guessed blue icing, you were right! I got the baker to make it look like a trident. He looked at me a little weird, I told him I was in to Greek Mythology and Posiedon is my favorite Greek god. The blue icing is an inside joke I explained to him. He only grunted and left to make the cake.

You know the bachelor party us men get before we get married? Well me and my wing men aka, the G-man, Nico, the Stolls, some Athena boys (I think Annabeth made them go to make sure no strippers were there), oh and my peanut butter lovin' half brother Tyson. One Hades of a night we wont tell a soul (Nico might tell one in the underworld…) about. I don't want to know what Annabeth did.

The next day I was nervous. My stomach wanted to be a pain and started to feel like it was jumping around in me. One second in my abdomen then the next in my chest! I was terrible mess. Grover was trying to calm me down. Nico was giving me pep talks, how the heck did he know what it feels like getting married? Oh wait he was like almost 80 in real life but he looked 15 or 16 years old. Looking down at my watch it was time, I walked out of my cabin and went to where the wedding is being held.

Sun down, that was the time we wanted. I love that time of the day when the ocean looks real clear and looked like the sun was about to go out for the night. The wedding was small. Only friends and family and of course the gods. We found a demigod preacher man.

I choose my enchilada lovin best friend to be my best man, Grover, then the McDonalds feeding the dead boy, Nico. Annabeth choose the pine tree, Thalia as her maid of honor then the literal tree, Juniper to be next.

I looked when I heard that famous music start up. I couldn't see her face thanks to that veil of hers. I saw Athena tear up some. Annabeth's dad walked her down the aisle. He handed her over to me giving the 'Hurt her in any way and I will cut something off' look. I winced slightly and guided Annabeth up to where we stand. The preacher man started off. The only thing I could think at that moment is that you're going to be my wife.

When the preacher man said, "Say I do." We both knew that we say, "I do." I lifted her veil. I felt like a kid in Willy Wonka and chocolate factory opening their chocolate bar to find a golden ticket. Yes, Annabeth is my golden ticket. I love her to death and I would take a knife like she did for me to protect her.

I saw your pretty smile and said, "Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? Look at all the love that we got, It ain't never gonna stop. Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Yeah, Wise Girl, I love you. We got a life ahead of us now. We got a shot. Are you gonna kiss me or not?

I told ya there was fluff.

Any request for a song? For any couple. I have to know about the couple though or watch the show but I'll do it.

~A.A.G

aka AutopsyAGoldfish


End file.
